What's In A Name
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: She may have changed her last name, but her kids are the ones who really get it. Femslash! Minx!


Oh man, so, okay, really. This started off as a few hundred words, not planning on actually giving it a real idea but it kind of...morphed on it's own. I hope you all enjoy it. It's just a fluffy family piece for Binx's bday which...I missed this year but that's not the point, right?

**Summary**: She may have changed her last name, but her kids are the ones who really get it.

* * *

><p>"Last names." Bianca blinked at the two words. She was sitting on the floor, in front of Marissa who was massaging her shoulders, going over a few files from Cambias Industries.<p>

"What?" she asked. They hadn't been talking about anything, actually they hadn't spoken in over half an hour, but Marissa had just blurted those two words and now, Bianca was confused.

"Last names." Marissa said again, digging into a difficult spot in Bianca's shoulder blades.

"What about them?" Bianca asked, putting the files down on their coffee table. She could feel the shift in her hands as Marissa shrugged.

"We all have different last names in this house and it's just...kind of cool to me I guess." she admitted sheepishly. Bianca chuckled, thinking they all did indeed have different last names.

"Does it bother you?" she asked taking Marissa's hands from her shoulders and pulling them down to wrap around her. Marissa shrugged a little, resting her cheek next to Bianca's.

"It has before, yes." she admitted. Bianca turned towards her,

"When?"

"When someone refers to you as Mrs. Williams-Montgomery." she muttered. Bianca couldn't help but chuckle, "Or when they ask if I'm Mrs. Williams when I pick up Gabby." she said. Bianca kissed her cheek quickly, smiling a little at Marissa.

"The other day AJ asked me if all of us could be Chandlers." she said amused. Marissa scoffed,

"Oh no way possible. AJ is the only cute Chandler left, there isn't enough incentive." she said. Bianca rolled her eyes,

"Anyway, Miranda started fussing and said no, we should all be Montgomerys." she said. Marissa thought it over,

"Why can't we be the Tasker-Montgomery family?" she asked.

"We are."

"I meant officially." she said. Bianca thought it over,

"Because then all of us would have names that are more than fifteen letters long. Not including middle names." she said. Marissa pulled a face,

"Eesh. I had enough trouble as a kid writing my full name on my homework." she admitted. Bianca nodded, going quiet for a minute,

"Bianca Tasker." she said rolling the name around. Marissa felt her breath hitch at the thought but then listened.

"Bianca...Tasker." she said herself. They both thought and shook their heads,

"Nah." Bianca said and Marissa had to agree. They were silent for a few seconds longer,

"Marissa Montgomery." Marissa said. Bianca stopped breathing for a moment, turning to look at Marissa. She sat up on her knees and Marissa let her arms rest on Bianca's shoulders.

"That sounds..." she trailed off.

"Right." Marissa said leaning into kiss Bianca softly. She smiled a little, "Marissa Montgomery." she repeated, her smile growing. She noticed a certain light in Bianca's eyes but outwardly Bianca was calm.

"Are you sure? You don't have too, you know." Bianca reminded her, pulling back to study her eyes. Marissa simply shrugged with a half smile.

* * *

><p>It wasn't brought up again and as far as Bianca knew, Marissa had decided to keep her own last name. It didn't bother her but she did feel a twinge of disappointment at this. The year turned smoothly and by the time her birthday rolled around, Bianca had stopped thinking about it and settled into a semi-peaceful life. Which was why when she sat on the sofa, she was surprised when feet barreled toward her,<p>

"No! You gotta get dressed!" she heard. Her rear-end was still halfway to the sofa but the shock of the still soft voice caught her off guard,

"AJ? For what?" she asked. It really hadn't occurred to her what day it was and it was only ten in the morning. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back standing,

"Family day!" he said with a huff. "C'mon! We're gonna be late!" he said impatiently. Bianca blinked confused,

"What time and where does it start?" she asked standing to full height, looking down at the little boy. He rolled his eyes,

"Noon at school." he said standing behind her and pushing a little,

"Noon? I have plenty of time." she said even more confused.

"No you don't! You're Erica's daughter!" he said pushing into her room. "Go go go!" he instructed running down the hall to his own room. Bianca blinked, still confused.

At eleven thirty, Bianca finally emerged to find the impatient almost eleven year old waiting,

"Finally!" he said throwing his hands up. His dramatics, as usual, amused Bianca greatly.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked nudging him by the head,

"The hair!"

* * *

><p>Thankful she'd put on sneakers, Bianca ran to keep up with AJ who was proudly tugging her hand to his group of friends.<p>

"AJ where is Miranda?" she asked as the skidded to a halt. He shrugged,

"Probably with some of her friends with Mom." he said waiving a hand. "Bobby, Nick!" he said calling out to his friends. The two other boys, one with fire red hair and the other with dark curly hair, raced over and skidded to a halt. "This is my other mom, Bianca." he introduced her proudly.

"Hey Ms. Bianca." Bobby said smiling a little as his eyes searched the field, "I see my dads, I'll be back!" he said darting off. Nick waved at her shyly and AJ chattered away to him, still holding onto Bianca's hand. Bianca was still in shock at how quickly things were happening around her and was still processing the 'my other mom' statement when AJ lead her over to her wife and daughters.

"Hey you!" Marissa chirped. Bianca smiled a little, leaning over to kiss her cheek and smiling at the girls. AJ still didn't let go of her hand.

* * *

><p>As they all settled in finally and chit-chatted idly, one of Miranda's teachers approached Bianca,<p>

"Ms. Montgomery?" the young man questioned. He stood slightly towering over Bianca, smiling charmingly. Marissa hated him already.

"Uh...yes?" she said back.

"Hey, I'm Aaron Young, Miranda and AJ's science teacher." he said sticking his hand out. Marissa smiled at him, a little tightly but shook his hand after Bianca. "Oh! Mrs. Chandler!" he said happily. They were his two favorite parents.

"Mrs. Montgomery." Marissa retorted. He blinked, looking at Bianca waiting for her to answer,

"What?" Bianca said not missing a beat. Marissa rolled her eyes,

"No, you called me Mrs. Chandler, that's not my name. It's Montgomery." she corrected the young teacher. Bianca stood silent for a long moment, letting it sink in as her eyes widened.

"You...?" she trailed off. Marissa smiled up at her then back at the teacher,

"Now what can we do for you?" she asked. He looked confused then easy going in the span of five seconds.

"Oh! I just wanted to say that those two are actually my star students. Though they bicker a lot. There's a running gag that they're siblings instead of best friends." he chuckled a little.

"They are." Marissa cut in before Bianca could say anything. Mr. Young smiled in confusion,

"Come again?" he said. Marissa smiled a little, looking at his face as he smiled over at Bianca again, watching his eyes roam more than a teacher's eyes should.

"They are siblings." Marissa said again, "Well, step-siblings but siblings all the same." she corrected herself with a half eye roll at the small technicality.

"Oh." he said slowly, "Oh! Should I call you Mrs. Chandler now?" he asked Bianca with a still charming smile. He really hoped that wasn't the case. Bianca blinked,

"What? No. Why would you?" she asked confused. Marissa leaned over,

'He thinks you're married to JR.' she managed to whisper for only Bianca's ears.

"What? Oh! Ew." she said shuddering just a little. "No, no, Marissa and I are married." she told him to clear up the obvious confusion. He blinked once, then twice, realization dawning on him,

"Oh. Oh! I am so sorry!" he said blushing a little. Crushing on a lesbian; embarrassing.

"Oh, it's fine." Bianca said reaching down taking Marissa's hand. "Well we need to go before AJ and Miranda try and kill each other." she said tugging on Marissa's hand to leave an awkward situation.

"I've got them." they heard a voice mutter walking past. Bianca watched as JR stepped between Miranda and AJ, holding them apart by their shoulders as AJ seemingly pouted.

"Mrs. Montgomery?" Bianca hissed pulling Marissa out of the classroom.

"Yes?" Marissa replied innocently.

"We talked about this. You said you would at least pretend your jealous streak didn't make you resemble someone who was born in pine valley!" she said mostly amused. Marissa snickered a little,

"That wasn't why I told him that." she started. "Okay...maybe a little but it wasn't a lie." she said defensively. "I picked up my new license yesterday." she said pulling it out and showing it to Bianca proudly.

"You changed your last name." she said. Marissa nodded, obviously pleased with herself.

"It started out as a birthday present to you but then I realized I was doing it mostly for me but where's the difference?" Marissa asked.

"Aren't you a little early?" Bianca asked confused.

"Uh, no. Calender is needed I see." Marissa joked holding up her cellphone, "Now do you believe me when I say you work too much?" she asked. Bianca smiled sheepishly.

"I do not work too much. I just have a bad habit of not paying attention to the dates." she huffed a little. Marissa chuckled, moving to wrap her arms around Bianca,

"Well, today is your birthday. And tonight will still be your birthday and we have the entire," she paused to kiss her softly, "Night alone." she told her. Bianca swallowed from the look in her eyes,

"We-"

"Mother! C'mon! You gotta see my thing I drew!" AJ said. Marissa chuckled stepping back and blinking when he went to Bianca instead of her. He tugged a little, obviously excited, "It's a birthday gift for you!" he exclaimed. Bianca smiled in confusion, following along,

"How is he always hyper?" she asked over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Two weeks ago, we gave the students free reign over the art department. They were told to use up too four colors and shapes to create something that represented how they felt at the time." A teacher began standing at the front of the class. Bianca noted curiously how, as her children sat in front of her, AJ sat in front of her legs while Miranda leaned back against Marissa. Gabby was sitting on the floor beside JR looking bored with Kendall on the other side of her where the boys sat. "They could use any material to create what they wanted and we had a wide array available. This was a school wide project so everyone got to participate and we were pleasantly surprised to see several sibling groups working together. With that said, we're taking volunteers of who want to go first." she said looking around. AJ, Gabby, and Miranda's hands flew up and she smiled. They were all good kids. AJ jumped up, running into the hall way as Gabby stood at the board writing 'Montgomery' in large letters. Miranda helped him bring in what looked like a long cloth as they unrolled it. Gabby turned around huffing when she realized she was covered,<p>

"Hey!" she said indignantly. AJ grinned sheepishly,

"Sorry." he said helping her from under it. He turned to the class, letting Gabby hold up the other end as he stood in front of it, "My mom re-married early last year and its kinda awesome. She got a chance to marry her best friend so I know they always love each other, but I also got two free sisters outta the deal too!" he exclaimed causing JR to snort. "Anyway, when Mrs. Jaymes told us to represent how we felt, I didn't know what to do at first then I thought about it and remembered I got to stay with my mom and my new mom that night." he smiled at Bianca,

"So he came over to me and we came up with the idea to do a family crest." Miranda added.

"I know there's a Chandler crest and there's even a Carey Creed, but I don't remember Bianca ever mentioning a family crest." he shrugged a little.

"Plus, even though we all had different last names, we were all still a family." Gabby threw in.

"So we used all of our colors and shapes and came up with this," Miranda pointed. "The yellow background represents the intellect and the joy that the Montgomery's are known for. There may be some rough patches, but they're always happy and look for the good in others, so now I do too. My mom, Bianca, taught me that." she smiled.

"The red represents the strength, power, and little bit of danger that I've learned is associated with the Montgomery's. My mom has always been honest and she's told me a buncha times that not everybody is completely good just like not everybody is completely bad. She said that my new mom, Bianca, has gone through a lot and it makes her protective. But my other mom, Marissa, she's got red hair so it seemed fitting." he shrugged. "But they're both really strong cos whenever I get scared, I can go to them and I don't have to be scared anymore." he added sheepishly. A few of the mothers could be heard cooing 'aww'.

"The blue outline of the people represent loyalty," Gabby thought for a moment before looking at Miranda, she grinned, "Trust and wisdom. Those things are because even if we hurt each other, we always have each others backs, no matter what happens." she said smiling at her aunt Kendall who adored her.

"Finally," they heard a voice pipe in, "they chose green for the lettering of Montgomery cos," Spike trailed off,

"even if you're last name isn't really Montgomery, you're still family cos we all work together. In harmony." Ian smiled brightly. Kendall couldn't help but gasp reaching blindly for Bianca's hand who grabbed a hold tightly as she smiled tearfully at Marissa.

"That day," AJ stood tall,

"We all felt like Montgomerys." Ian finished. A few scattered claps could be heard as Mrs. Jaymes stood,

"And that was our little clan who made this one school project, a family project." she smiled proudly.

"Your children are...amazing." Bianca whispered to Marissa. Marissa grinned, wiping her own eyes,

"Yes. Yes they are." she said.


End file.
